


love first

by blazeofglory



Series: The Kenobi-Skywalker Family [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan talk about starting a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love first

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't want to live-- I want to love first, and live incidentally._ -Zelda Fitzgerald

It was five years exactly to the day of their first date, and two years and three months to the day of their wedding, when Anakin brought it up. They were laying in bed, half-asleep and basking in the afterglow. Anakin was draped over Obi-Wan, who was idly playing with his hair, and he was enjoying the peace, but his mind was racing. After a conversation with his mother three months back, Anakin had only had one thing on his mind, and he had yet to share it with Obi-Wan. It wasn’t that he thought he would react badly, but… what if he reacted badly?

Anakin had no idea if they were really ready for such a drastic change—well, Obi-Wan almost definitely was, but was _he_? He was only 25, and he didn’t exactly have a real job, or any real ambitions. He was _happy_ , though, just being with Obi-Wan and working on his art. Maybe now was better than later.

It couldn’t hurt to bring it up.

“I want to talk to you about something,” Anakin said softly, trying to hide his nervousness. Obi-Wan’s hand stilled in his hair, though, and Anakin knew he was already concerned.

“Is everything alright?”

Anakin’s arm tightened around his husband’s waist, and Obi-Wan’s hold on him tightened in response, the simple comfort alleviating the worst of his nerves. He sat up slowly, breaking the embrace as the blankets pooled around his waist, and he faced him with a smile. Obi-Wan looked a little confused, but he smiled back nonetheless, and Anakin couldn’t resist stealing another kiss.

“I’m too curious now to be distracted,” Obi-Wan pointed out as he broke the kiss, reaching for Anakin’s hands. “What did you want to talk about?”

Anakin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He squeezed Obi-Wan’s hands a little too tight. “I want to start a family.”

“You—really?” Several emotions flickered across Obi-Wan’s face, surprise chief among them. Anakin willed his racing heart to slow down. “You’ve never… Well, I didn’t think…”

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately,” Anakin admitted, staring down at their clasped hands as he slowly loosened his grip. “I don’t know. I didn’t want it before, you know? But… I do now.”

Obi-Wan lifted one hand to Anakin’s jaw, gently moving his face so they were looking at each other again. He was smiling now, tentative but pleased. “I’ve always wanted a family.”

“Really?” A grin broke out on Anakin’s face. “So, you—you wanna do this?” 

“We need to talk about it more,” Obi-Wan said, logically, but he was smiling as big as Anakin now. He pulled his husband in for another kiss, leaving Anakin breathless and excited.

“Do you think we’re ready?” Anakin asked nervously when they parted.

“I don’t know if there’s a way to tell that.” Obi-Wan smiled gently, obviously sensing Anakin’s insecurities—as always, Obi-Wan could somehow tell what he was feeling before he said anything; he made a mental note to bring up the possibility of a psychological connection later.

“I don’t have a job,” Anakin felt the need to add, frowning. Obi-Wan sighed long-sufferingly.

“You _do_ have a job,” he refuted, the same way he had a thousand times before. “Not traditional, yes, but you _do_ work and you _do_ contribute. Your art is no less real than my writing.”

“You get paid to write,” Anakin interjected with a dry, self-deprecating chuckle. “I make shit that no one wants to buy.”

“Well, they’ll realize they’re missing out soon, I promise you that.” Obi-Wan sounded so certain, Anakin had to smile. No matter how much he doubted himself, he knew that his lover never had and never would. Obi-Wan continued, “We both make money, we have a house, and we have the means to care for a baby. I don’t see why we wouldn’t be ready.”

A _baby._ Anakin was quiet for a moment, then nodded, everything falling into place in his head. Obi-Wan wanted this—he wanted a family with him. Anakin shifted on the bed, swinging a leg over Obi-Wan so he was straddling him, only the thin sheet separating their naked bodies. Obi-Wan’s hands came to rest on his waist, and his own cupped his husband’s face, drawing him in for another long kiss. It was as soft and familiar as ever, as exciting as that very first kiss on their very first date, but there was something of a promise in it now. It felt like the kisses they’d exchanged the morning before their wedding, full of excitement and wonder and not an insignificant amount of nerves. Anakin never wanted it to end.

Several minutes later, they broke apart again, both a little out of breath and giddy. Anakin was ready for another round of really, really awesome sex, but Obi-Wan apparently wasn’t done talking.

“How would you want to do it?” Obi-Wan asked, even as Anakin kissed his neck. “Adoption?” 

Anakin pulled away reluctantly. “I hadn’t really thought about that part yet.” He paused. “Adoption is good, but… I want a baby.”

“We can adopt a baby,” Obi-Wan said with a smile that Anakin leaned in to kiss, though chastely this time.

“We can look into it,” Anakin conceded. “What about a surrogate?”

Obi-Wan thought about it for a second, and must’ve liked the idea, because he pulled Anakin down for a kiss that distracted them again for another few minutes. 

“I like the idea of a little blonde baby,” Obi-Wan said with a smile, obviously thinking of the pictures of Anakin as a child that Shmi had showed him a few years back, the first time he’d met her. Anakin laughed and shook his head.

“I want redheaded children,” he countered, only half-teasing. Obi-Wan laughed.

“I suppose we can decide later,” Obi-Wan said magnanimously, though he was still grinning. “I’m sure your mother and Padmé will have opinions on the topic.”

“My mother is going to have a heart attack from happiness either way, honestly.”

“I’m sure Padmé will too,” Obi-Wan added, his voice laced with amusement. “If her amount of influence in our wedding is anything to go by, she’ll be all over this.”

Anakin chuckled, fond memories springing to mind. “She almost killed me when I got the wrong color flowers, so yeah, I think she’ll have something to say about our future child.”

“I like the sound of that,” Obi-Wan murmured, eyes soft. “Our future child…”

“Just the one?” Anakin prompted teasingly. “You don’t want six kids? And three dogs?”

“Two dogs,” Obi-Wan countered. “And one kid.”

“Or two kids and one dog.” Anakin laughed and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

“We’ll see how we do with one,” he said with an air of finality.

Unable to resist, Anakin stole another kiss, relishing the feeling of Obi-Wan’s smile against his lips.

For the next few hours, the only other words spoken were _I love you_.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions for what to write next are still welcome! :) I won't be updating three times a day once the new semester starts, though, just a warning.
> 
> & if anyone's curious, here's a little more info about this universe:
> 
> -When they met, Anakin was a sophomore in college, 19 but almost 20, and Obi-Wan was a 22-year-old senior.  
> -They got married after three years, Anakin 23 and Obi-Wan 25.  
> -Anakin majored in mechanical engineering with a minor in fine arts. Now, he does a lot of metalwork art that has yet to attract many buyers (though it will soon.)  
> -Obi-Wan majored in journalism and works for a respectable newspaper! After the twins are born, he starts working from home so him and Anakin are always around the kids.  
> -Padmé introduced them, of course.  
> -Obi-Wan has a rather large trust fund, though he's estranged from his wealthy family. This is how they can afford a house and everything Luke and Leia need, despite not having very high-paying jobs.


End file.
